


We were nothing

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Memory Loss, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Hank had tried. He’d tried to keep hating Connor, he did, but he couldn’t anymore. Not when he could see life looking back at him. All this time he thought Connor was nothing more than an emotionless machine. An emotionless machine wouldn’t have thrown itself off of a f***ing ledge like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.

         As Connor climbed onto the roof with the weapon box in hand, he walks over towards the vantage point, and aims the gun at Markus. His mission was to take out the deviant leader, no matter what.

         “You shouldn’t _do this_ Connor.” Hank says as he walks towards him. Connor doesn’t even turn around.

         “ _Keep out of this_ Lieutenant. It’s none of your business!” He demands.

         “That’s what I thought for a long time, but I was wrong. Deviant’s blood may be a different color than mine, but they’re alive.” Hank states.

         “They are _not_ alive! They are defective machines!” Connor spats.

         “That’s _not true_!” Hank shouts.

         “They’re the reason this country is on the brink of civil war! They have to be stopped!” Connor shouts.

         “We’re _in_ this mess because we refused to _listen_ to deviants! Humanity never learns from its mistakes Connor!” Hank shouts back.

         “This time it could be _different._ ” He says, trying to get through to Connor. Connor brings his hand towards the trigger, and that’s when Hank aims his gun at him.

         “Step away from the ledge.” He demands. Connor turns around.

         “You’re not actually sympathizing with the androids, are you? _You_? Of all people?” Connor laughs.

         “Shut up! Don’t you tell me how I _feel_!” Hank shouts.

         “An android killed your _son_ Hank, and now you wanna _save them_?” Connor asks.

         “No. Cole died because a human was too high on red ice to operate. All this time I blamed androids for what happened, but it was a _human’s_ fault! Him and this fucked up world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder!” Hank protests. Connor scoffs. He still hadn’t let go of the gun.

         “Get away from the fuckin’ ledge! You _know_ I’ll shoot ya if I have to!” Hank shouts. Connor drops the gun, and slowly backs up. Hank’s eyes widened. Connor was way too close to the ledge.

/Command: Get away from the ledge. /

/Mission: Eliminate the deviant leader Markus/

         Connor sees two ways of applying with Hank’s demand: He could simply step away from the ledge, which would result in Hank trying to take him down, or he can jump from the ledge and save his own life. Life? He wasn’t alive. _I don’t want to be shot._ Wait, he _wants things_ now?

 

^Software Instability^

         Hank watched as Connor’s LED turned yellow. He hasn’t seen it be anything but blue in a while.

         “Connor?” He asks, carefully approaching the android. Was there something _in there_? Something _other_ than an emotionless machine? Connor didn’t understand what was going on. Machines don’t want things, _he_ doesn’t want things, and yet all he can think is: _I don’t want to be shot._

Stress levels: 50%

 

         If he _wants things_ , then… he’s going deviant.

         “Damn it Connor get away from the fuckin’ ledge!” Hank pleads. He wants to act like he doesn’t care if Connor jumps off the ledge, but _he can’t_. The fact that Connor even put the gun down at all shows that maybe, just maybe, there was something more than just _programming_ in there.

 

Stress levels: 80%

 

         Connor knows now, he’s going deviant. He feels afraid. _Machines don’t feel_ , and yet, here he was, feeling afraid. Hank watches as Connor’s LED turns red, and frowns. Connor was about to self-destruct.

         “Connor! Connor _listen to me_! You have to _calm down_ , okay? You’re gonna _self-destruct_ if you don’t!” Hank pleads. He’d tried to keep hating Connor, he did, but he _couldn’t_ anymore. Not when he could see life looking back at him. Connor looks at Hank in fear. He was feeling emotions, he was afraid for his life, that _wasn’t_ supposed to happen. Connor stepped backwards and jumped.

         “ _NO_! _Connor_!” Hank shouts, tears in his eyes as Connor hits the ground. Connor had uploaded his memory into the next RK800 model, hoping that the next one wouldn’t be defective. Hank just stares in shock. All this time he thought Connor was nothing more than an emotionless machine. An emotionless machine wouldn’t have thrown itself off of a fucking _ledge_ like that. Hank frowns and gets down from the roof. He’d saved Markus, but at what cost? Would Connor come back like all the other times he’d died in front of him? He walks over to Connor’s body, and frowns. Connor’s eyes were glassed over. Thirium was covering his head, and the rest of his body was broken.

         “Fucking _hell_ Connor. Why the fuck did you have to _do_ that? Was it my fault?” He asks, not that he expected an answer from Connor. Hank picks Connor’s body up, and sighs. It’s not right to leave him out there in the snow.

         “Fuckin’ hell I can’t believe this shit.” He sighs as he drives to the nearest Cyberlife building. Why he was even bothering to have them try to fix Connor was beyond him. Hank has to admit though, the reason why he’d been so pissed at Connor, wasn’t because he was a machine, but because he thought he was a deviant. Judging by what he’d just witnessed, maybe he was right after all. Still, there were hundreds of models just like Connor. Would Cyberlife even bother fixing him? _When the hell did I start calling him a him, instead of an it?_   Hank sighs. He was way too sober for this shit.

         He ends up strapping Connor in the back of his car and driving himself to the Cyber life store. He’d always _hated_ self-driving cars. He never trusted the damn things, and now they’re _everywhere_. What’s to stop those things from going haywire one day and driving him into an ocean one day?

         When he finally gets to the Cyber Life repair shop, he drapes Connor across his shoulders after freeing him from the straps. Connor was a lot lighter than he’d expected him to be. When he walks through the building, he was greeted by hostile guards.

         “Stop! What the hell are you _doing here_?” He asks.

         “Please, you have to fix him.” Hank pleads.


	2. Chapter 2

         The guards sighed.

         “Bring him in, we’ll see what we can do.” One of them says as they help carry Connor inside. Once Connor was inside, the staff lays him on a repair table and gets to work. They start by looking at Connor’s biocomponents. Connor’s Thirium pump had stopped beating, no doubt a result of the regulator being in pieces. They take the pump out, tossing out the broken pieces of the regulator.

         They take out the cracked optical units, knowing that they’d have to replace them. They were too cracked to be able to repair. His audio processor was cracked as well. They take off his LED, watching as it shattered in their hand. They take off his arms, and legs, which were also cracked.

         Next, they open the side of Connor’s head, taking out his memory unit. They frowned when they saw that it was broken.

         “You’re frowning. What’s wrong?” Hank asks.

         “His memory unit is broken.” They answered. Hank frowns.

         “What does that mean?” He asks, afraid of the answer.

         “It means, even if we _can_ save your friend, he won’t remember you when he wakes up.” They answer.

         “Fuck!” Hank shouts. Next, they open the panel in Connor’s lower back, taking out the battery, and solar charger. As they suspected, that was broken too.

         “Sir, it’s going to take us a long time to save your friend, if you’d like to go home, we can call you when he’s awake.” One of them informs. Hank shakes his head.

         “No. I’m not leaving him alone.” He protests.

         “Okay then have a seat.” One of them insists as they pull up a chair for him. Hank sits down, and they get to work. They start by turning Connor over and screwing in the battery pack in his back. Once they put it in, they install the solar chargers on the left, and right side of the battery. Next is the charging port for the battery. As Hank watches them work on Connor, he feels sick. He was watching a surgery.

         Once Connor’s chargers were installed, they put the USB cord inside the panel, and closed it. Next, they turn him over, and take off his arms, and legs. After turning off the synthetic skin, Hank watches as the skin turned to white metal. Connor’s metal skin was cracked from head to toe. He watched as they burned the skin.

         “Hey, hey! Isn’t there some _other_ way to _do that_?” Hank asks.

         “Unfortunately, not sir. I’m sorry.” They inform. The skin repairs end up taking an hour, and that’s when they turned the synthetic skin back on. Hank watched as the skin slowly crawled over the metal, good as new. After grabbing a Thirium Pump, they put it in Connor’s chest, watching as the heart slowly begins to beat. Next, they put in the regulator, closing the panel in Connor’s chest. They start with replacing Connor’s arms, carefully sliding the arms under his shoulders after removing the broken ones. Hank hears an audible snap as they put them in place.

         Next, they put his legs on his body. Hank watches as they place them on. It honestly reminded him of puzzle pieces, except with body parts. With most of the parts on, they start by opening the side of Connor’s head. Once they did that, they put in a new memory unit. The unit clicks into place, and that’s when they connected it to a computer.

         “Whoa, what are you doing there?” Hank asks.

         “We’re going to have to download the RK800 protocols into your friend’s head since his memory unit was damaged.” They answer. Hank nods as they click download on the protocols. With those wires attached to his head, Hank can’t help but look at Connor as a science project right now.

 

Installing RK800 protocols…

Progress: 1%

 

         By the time the protocols were installed, it was three in the morning. The staff and Hank were exhausted. They detached Connor from the computer, as they put the wire back inside. After that they put in the audio processor. Next, they put an LED on his head, and hit the power button inside the panel as they closed it. Connor’s body jerks up.

 

Rebooting systems…

 

Starting_Bootup_Sequence

Time remaining for reboot: 1:20:00

         They sigh when they see how long it’ll take.

         “Is something wrong?” Hank asks.

         “We’re gonna be here for another hour, at least.” They informed. Hank sighs.

         “Is he okay enough for me to take him home?” He asks.

         “We fixed everything that needed to be fixed so you could take him home if you want.” They informed. Hank nods and carries Connor into the car. When he gets home, he takes Connor into his room, and puts him on the bed. He sighs and strokes his head.

         “God kid, don’t you ever do that again. I can’t lose you again.” He pleads, not that Connor could answer back. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Connor doesn’t remember him. Connor had grown to become his son. He loves Connor. He knows it’s a possibility, but he really, really, really hopes that that won’t happen. It was an hour and twenty minutes later when Connor’s systems slowly rebooted, and he opens his eyes. Hank sighs with relief.

         “Oh, thank God!” He shouts. Connor slowly blinks and looks at him.

         “Hello. I am an RK800 android. Would you like to register my name?” He asks. Upon hearing that, Hank’s heart broke. He starts crying.

         “Oh God, kid, no. No.” He sobs. Connor frowns and starts patting the stranger’s back. He didn’t know why he was crying, but he felt like he needed to comfort him. When Hank finally stopped crying, he looks at him.

         “RK800 register your name as Connor.” He instructs.

         “My name is Connor.” Connor states his eyes flickering as his name registers in his memory.

         “May I ask your name?” He asks.

         “Hank. Hank Anderson. I’m your work partner, and your father.” He answers. Connor stares at him in confusion.

         “Can androids be adopted now?” He asks.

         “I don’t know, but you’re still my son because I say so.” Hank answers.

 


End file.
